


Somewhere Over Rainbow Road

by putonmyfavoriteshow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Game Night, One Shot, One True Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putonmyfavoriteshow/pseuds/putonmyfavoriteshow
Summary: Lena mimicked her mother’s emotionless, stern voice, “The only games Luthors play are ones that stimulate brains.”Kara’s heart sunk. She always forgot not everyone was as lucky to grow up surrounded by the warmness of the Danvers.“Well I think Mario Kart is super brain stimulating!” Kara declared affirmatively..  .  .  .  .Kara teaches Lena how to play Mario Kart.





	Somewhere Over Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr post where Kara mistakes a pick-up line for an invitation for a game night, one in which included Mario Kart. And thus, this pile of fluff was created!

Cozied up under a soft blanket on the couch, Kara Danvers happily licked the remnants of Chunky Monkey Ben & Jerry’s off a spoon. It had been a long day of crime-fighting, and trying her best to avoid getting fired (..again) at CatCo by her perpetually irritable boss. Although, Snapper had warmed up to her just enough to let her use her office again. Even if he was still also using it as a storage room.

A night of solitude was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kara wasn’t expecting anyone, and was actually hoping to have a relaxing evening to herself. Pushing her glasses down to the bridge of her nose, she used her X-ray vision to sneak a peek at the unknown visitor. Despite her initial annoyance, Kara’s face lit up at the sight of her friend.

She kicked off the comfy blanket, and hurried to the door.

“Lena!” Kara feigned surprise as she revealed the dark haired woman in the doorway. 

Lena responded with a smile only reserved for her favorite person.

“You really enjoy showing up here unannounced.” Before Lena’s lovely smile turned to a pout, Kara quickly added, “Not that I mind!!”

“Sorry,” Lena still apologized as she entered the apartment. “I had a long day at the office in countless meetings with a string of ego-centric morons, and I just needed a reminder that not all people are terrible.” 

Kara followed her back to the couch she was just vegging out on, nervously eyeing the empty ice cream carton and half-eaten chip bags on the coffee table as they both took a seat.

“And I didn’t think you’d be already about to call it night,” Lena said gesturing to Kara’s faded N*sync T-shirt and flannel pajama pants. Kara looked down at the boy band plastered across her chest where her ’S’ emblem usually resides and blushed. 

“Oh no,” Kara laughed, “just winding down, I’d really love your company!” Kara quickly got up to clean up the mess on the table. She had made her way to the kitchen with the trash and asked her surprise guest if she wanted a drink or snack.

“Just water, please.” 

“Tap ok?” 

Kara was unsure if Lena’s richer lifestyle included high end H20 - something she, even with years among humans, didn’t understand. Lena nodded with a wave of her hand, “Yeah, that’s fine”.

Lena smirked and with a voice Kara could only categorize as flirty asked, “So tell me, what does super reporter Kara Danvers do to wind down after a long day of amazing, hard-hitting journalism?” 

Kara let out a louder than necessary, totally awkward laugh resulting in her overflowing the glass, splashing herself a bit in the process. She was used to that type of adoration as Supergirl, but not many people used those kind of words about the career of her less than powerful alter-ego. Not to mention, Lena always meant her compliments so sincerely. So, it constantly took her delightfully by surprise. 

“Um, well, usually it involves de-stress eating as you sort of witnessed…” Kara embarrassingly admitted as she made her way back to the amused brunette. “Then typically watching something on my Netflix queue or reading a book I’ve read a million times already.” Kara handed Lena the glass of water as she sat beside her.

“Ah, so what’s the feature presentation tonight?” Lena inquired as she took a sip.

“Actually..” Kara internally debated before confessing, “My sister just found our old Nintendo GameCube from when we were kids. We’ve been playing all these old games we used to play growing up and it’s brought back a little sibling rivalry so I was going to use tonight to practice some Mario Kart before our next sister night.”

“That’s really nice, Kara. In my home, we weren’t allowed to play childish video games,” Lena explained with that tint of sadness in her voice anytime she brought up her family.

Lena mimicked her mother’s emotionless, stern voice, “The only games Luthors play are ones that stimulate brains.” 

Kara’s heart sunk. She always forgot not everyone was as lucky to grow up surrounded by the warmness of the Danvers.

“Well, I think Mario Kart is super brain stimulating!” Kara declared affirmatively. 

Lena’s sadness quickly dissipated at her friends silly, but heartfelt, attempt to distract her from unhappy memories. 

“Wanna try it?” She excitedly suggested.

Lena visibly expressed some hesitation but Kara had already got up and pulled out the old, dusty game console.

“How about I set up the game, and you get into something more comfortable for when I kick your butt.” Kara said motioning to Lena’s gorgeous but very form-fitting dark green dress and high heeled shoes. 

_____

Lena walked out of Kara’s bathroom in sweat pants and a My Chemical Romance T-shirt. Her hair cascaded down from it’s usual tightly fastened bun, and was relaxing in waves on her shoulders. She even removed most of the make up off her face save for some bright red lipstick that Kara wondered had been tattooed there permanently. 

Lena tugged at her lended comfort clothing, “So you have quite the interesting musical taste.”

“Actually, those belong to Alex,” Kara corrected bashfully. 

“At least she didn’t prefer the Backstreet Boys,” Lena quipped earning a chuckle from Kara.

They settled on the couch and Kara handed Lena a GameCube controller. She had Mario Kart loaded to the menu page and began giving a quick run-through of the game.

Lena’s eyes glazed over as Kara described Piranha Plants, something called a Koopa Troopa, and how to shoot turtle shells at her opponents.

“Um, so how do I steer again?” Lena asked.

“So the X button is for acceleration and you steer with the joystick,” Kara instructed.

“Umm..” Lena still looked unsure as she examined the foreign object in her hand.

Kara reached over and placed her hand over Lena’s. She adjusted her hold on the device and led her fingers to the correct positions and re-explained the buttons. She tried not to stutter through her directions as she felt her heart beat faster than usual while sensing their brushing hands.

“Thanks,” Lena blushed. Kara hardly saw Lena as fidgety and nervous as she herself was..constantly. It was really cute actually.

“So um, are you gonna press start?” Lena broke Kara out of her reverie.

“Oh yeah of course!” Kara slid back to her side of the couch, picked back up her own controller, and clicked through the menu to begin the game. 

“So first, you choose a character using the arrows.” Lena began flipping through the avatars.

“Alex was always Mario and I was always Luigi. One year, I even convinced her to dress up with me for halloween as them,” Kara recalled with a giggle. Lena glanced adoringly at the glowing blonde.

“How about this little green guy?” Lena asked after returning her focus to the screen.

“Aw Yoshi! He was my second favorite to play.” Kara couldn’t help but turn into a kid again. And Lena seemed to be getting a kick out of Kara’s youthfulness that the childhood game inspired.

Lena selected Yoshi. “Yoshi it is.”

Kara picked her go-to Mario brother and the game began.

___

“Ok, I can’t seriously be in last place!” Lena exclaimed as she turned her body along with the controller - as if that actually helped her steer. Her strategy was hopeless as poor Yoshi and his vehicle were being dragged across a railing. Ultimately, the safety rail ended and the cart fell from the floating track to the fiery pit below.

“Ahh no!” Lena screamed as if the cartoon dinosaur was suffering a legitimate death.

Kara tried her best not to erupt in laughter. But it was too fun watching her friend learn the ways of this world.

She was so distracted by watching Lena’s meltdown that she didn’t swerve in time and a shell knocked Luigi over as Donkey Kong stole her lead.

“STUPID MONKEY” Kara groaned as she refocused her attention to her own racer.

___

“Oh wow I’m doing great this round! 3rd place!” Lena grinned proudly.

Kara confusedly glanced at her friends side of the screen to see the the “WRONG WAY” banner flashing as Yoshi continually crashed into a wall. In last place. Realization struck Kara and she tried to hold back laugher.

“Oh Lena, you’re looking at my screen!” Kara regretfully informed her before she couldn’t hold off anymore. 

Lena’s face fell. “Oh crap.” 

___

“Rainbow Road!!?? More like Highway to Hell!!” Lena was still twisting and contorting her body all around in useless attempts to maneuver her player.

“How does anyone stay on this track. ..NOT AGAIN C’MON YOSHU!” 

Actual tears were falling from Kara’s eyes from laughing so hard. Kara calmed herself enough to offer some encouraging words.

“Don’t worry this one took YEARS for me to master and even now sometimes I still…” Kara took a turn too wide. Luigi defied gravity for a moment before plummeting to his temporary death. “…fall off the road”

Donkey Kong sped past. 

“Aw the big monkey is beating you again!” Lena teased. Kara threw the novice a playful glare.  
___

The results appeared on the screen showing Yoshi had earned a ranking just above Toad and Wario. 

“Wow Lena! You weren’t last that time. See, you are making progress.” Kara placed her controller down and stretched her arms above her head in a tired fashion.

“Well that was the Yoshi Circuit, I better have some home field advantage!”

Kara yawned, “Alright, I think we can call it a night now.”

“Already?” Lena whined. “But we have one more course before we finish the Star Cup!”

Kara turned to the eager new gamer, “Do you really think your final placement will change that much with the last round?” 

“Hey! You’re just mad because the final course is DK Mountain, and you’re gonna lose your winning position to that gorilla.” Lena mockingly accused.

Kara jaw dropped. 

“How dare you!” She then reached out to snatch the controller from Lena.

Lena’s reflexes were quick (she is a Luthor) and pulled back until she hit the arm of the couch. She held the controller further out of Kara’s reach. “Uh-uh, no you don’t!”

Kara wouldn’t let that stop her. She wasn’t just competitive in virtual car races. She lunged towards Lena until she was basically on top of her in order to get closer to the controller. 

Kara was gaining distance so Lena had to try a better trick to get the controller away from her grasp. She quickly swapped it into the other hand and back again to keep Kara moving from side to side. 

Kara decided she needed a new tactic. A mischievous look crept up on her face. Lena raised a questioning eyebrow. Then, Kara brought her hands to Lena’s waist and started tickling the unsuspecting woman's sides. Lena screeched and dropped her hands bringing the controller down with her. Kara’s plan worked.

“A-ha” Kara declared victory at her made-easy retrieval.

“That’s cheating!” Lena leaped forward and tackled Kara back towards the opposite end of the couch, swapping roles in their game of keep away.

Then, Lena stole Kara’s deceitful plan, and started tickling her.

“…you.. said…this.…was CHEATING!” Kara tried to accuse between her giggle fit.

Lena sat up abruptly.

“Ok, you’re right” Lena surrendered.

Kara sat back up to meet her eyes for confirmation.

“Just kidding!” Lena went to snatch the controller back but Kara’s reflexes were just as good, and she grabbed her rival’s wrist with her opposite hand. 

They froze, eyes locked. 

“So Miss Danvers, looks like were at an impasse.”

“I guess so, Miss Luthor.”

The two were basically nose to nose, not breaking eye contact. Clearly, neither were prepared for this next contest. Kara swallowed hard. And Lena’s eyes darted as if looking for something in Kara’s mesmerizing blues. 

Finally, Kara leaned in. Completing the distance, Lena moved forward to capture her lips.

It was a light, gentle kiss. After a moment, Lena gained confidence and began to move her lips to taste every inch of Kara’s. Kara moaned slightly. Lena brought her free hand up to caress Kara’s cheek. Kara shivered at the additional contact. Her lips parted just enough to allow Lena the access she was waiting for. Shaken just by the new sensation on the tip of her tongue, Kara released her grip on the controller and it fell to the ground resulting in a deafening sound interrupting their tender, quiet moment.

They broke apart. Both speechless.

“It’s late so you can sleep here obviously,” Kara said ending that awkwardness…with more awkwardness.

Lena’s eyes widened. 

“On the couch!” 

“Oh yes of course,” Lena replied feeling more confused then she did when she was first instructed on how to play the video game.

Kara rushed to turn off the Gamecube and the TV.

“Actually, you can take the bed, I’ll take the couch.” Kara stammered as she turned back to the girl, though she had yet to make eye contact again.

“You don’t have..” Lena began.

“Please,” Kara pleaded while staring down.

Lena didn’t argue. She headed to the bed on the other side of the open apartment. Meanwhile, Kara took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes, and laid back on the couch. She pulled the blanket over her head as if she could hide from what just happened.

She heard Lena settle into her bed. 

“Uh Kara, um the lights?” Lena nervously asked from the other side of the room.

Kara peered out from under the covers.

“Oh yeah.” Kara immediately got up to go to the lamp but before she clicked the switch to settle into the darkness, her eyes found Lena lying on her back in her bed, twisting her hair with her fingers, and staring at the ceiling as if she were gazing at the stars, making a wish to be anywhere but there.

Kara let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

She went over to Lena and knelt by the bed. Lena rolled to her side and glanced up at Kara, no longer wearing the barrier of her glasses - and looking oddly familiar (but that was for another time).

“I’m sorry,” Kara said reaching out her hand towards Lena’s.

“For what?” Lena asked, accepting the hand in hers.

“For you know…kissing you.” Kara said, closing her eyes with the last part in order to say it out loud.

“So should I be apologizing too then?” Lena asked. “Since..I also kissed you back?” Lena searched Kara’s eyes that shot open again at Lena’s confession.

Kara started to allow herself to smile, “actually maybe neither of us should be sorry?” 

Lena scooted backwards and gently pulled Kara up to lay beside her.

The settled on their sides facing one another.

“You're so beautiful,” Kara blurted out in a whisper. 

“I was just thinking the same thing,” Lena countered softly.

Still holding hands, the two intertwined their fingers.

“I’m actually pretty tired though, we probably should probably get some rest,” Lena said sleepily.

“Yeah,” Kara responded dreamily.

“Kara…you still haven't turned out the lights.”

“Oh.”


End file.
